


Various anime characters walk into a bar...

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Bleach, D.Gray-man, Eyeshield 21, Multi-Fandom, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: What it says on the tin. Sorry, this is stupid XD
Comments: 2





	Various anime characters walk into a bar...

Yoshimori walks into a bar and orders coffee milk.  
Dante walks into a bar and orders strawberry sundae.  
Gintoki walks into a bar and orders strawberry milk.  
'WTF is this, a kindergarten?' thinks the bartender.

Allen walks into a bar and orders beer, wine, rum, coke, vodka, orange juice, martini, energy drink, three bags of crisps, two pies, a couple of burgers and some peanuts.

Kanda walks into a bar and orders soba. He proceeds to chop the bar counter into pieces when they tell him they don't have any.

Aizen walks into a bar and orders tea. And the bartender actually makes him some.

Gojyo walks into a bar, plays poker, wins, leaves.

Izaya walks into a bar, annoys everyone, but doesn't leave.

Matsumoto walks into a bar, flashes her boobs and gets free drinks all night.

Johannes Krauser II walks into a bar and says: 'I'M THE EMPEROR OF HELL, GIVE ME A BEER, MORTAL!!!' He passes out immediately after drinking the beer.

Hiruma walks into a bar, makes some photos to be used for blackmail and gets free drinks from the bartender, who begs Hiruma not to tell about 'that thing that happened that time'.

Guts walks into a bar, and nobody dares to make a joke about the size of that sword.

Sephiroth walks into a bar, and people still don't dare to make a joke about the sword size.

Date Masamune walks into a bar, and nobody can come up with a good joke about 'quantity, not quality'.

Goku walks into a bar and orders a drink, but gets dragged away by Sanzo, who says bars are no place for little monkeys.

Kyon walks into a bar, facepalms at all the drunk disorderly behaviour and leaves.

Itoshiki Nozomu walks into a bar, despairs at how crowded it is and leaves.

Kamina walks into a bar, and it spontaneously combusts because it can't contain his awesomeness.


End file.
